Juste toi et moi
by movie-like
Summary: Elena reprend sa relation avec Stephan lors du 4X23 .Damon part sans explications pendant la nuit .Klaus part lui aussi .Elena et Caroline vont se retrouver sans les deux vampires .Comment vont-elles régir ? Damon et Klaus aiment-ils encore les deux jeunes femmes ou leur amour a disparus comme tout espoir ?Des obstacles se dressent entre les deux couples .
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voilà avec une nouvelle idée de fiction .Elena a choisie Stephan dans le dernier épisode de la saison quatre mais je rassure :je suis à fond DELENA ! Caroline et Klaus sont séparés et Tyler est revenu à Mystic Falls .Je vous laisse découvrir mon premier chapitre .

DESOLE POUR LES FAUTES !

Elena .Katherine pensai Damon en buvant rapidement son verre de bourbon .Elles aiment Stephan .Cette pensée énerva le ténébreux vampire qui brisa son verre en plusieurs morceaux transparents qui tombèrent dans un ballet silencieux sur le jean totalement noir du Salvatore .Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever les débris .Damon regarda un instant le feu qui brulait dans la cheminée qui se trouvait en face de lui avant de détourner le regard .

-Merde ! Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux .Toujours Stephan .

Damon ne méritait que haine ,peur et dégout .Je ne mérite que ça pensa Damon en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler de rage .Tu ne mérites que ça répéta lentement ,douloureusement la petite voix dans sa tête .Pourquoi ? Se demandai-t-il en ne comprenant pas pourquoi .Il était odieux ,cynique ,sadique et égocentrique mais il pouvait tout autant être doux ,généreux ,passionné et attentionné avec la femme qu'il aimait .Elle en aime un autre précisa la voix en blessant une nouvelle fois le cœur meurtri du vampire .Au fils de ses longs siècles de solitude ,Damon s'était forgé une carapace mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de bander ses blessures ce qui pose de nombreux problèmes au vampire .

-Je n'aurai jamais son amour .Dit Damon en ouvrant subitement les yeux .Je n'aurai que du dégout .

-JE N'AURAI JAMAIS LE DROIT A L'AMOUR ! Hurla-t-il en jetant sa bouteille de bourbon dans l'énorme cheminée .Le liquide disparut rapidement laissant Damon sans allié contre la douleur qui tordait l'estomac du beau brun .

Cette pensée faisait tellement mal que le ténébreux vampire resta un moment debout ,les yeux fixant un point invisible .Pourquoi souffrir ? Pourquoi courir après quelque chose d'impossible ? Il était le deuxième choix .Aujourd'hui mais aussi demain et après-demain .Il le serra pendant toute sa longue existence .Le frère de Stephan ,le deuxième ,l'impulsif ,le détesté .L'ami ,l'objet de jeu .

-Deuxième choix .Répéta Damon en éclatant de rire .Stupide sentiment ,stupide amour .Stupide Petrova .

Damon aurai tout donné à la belle Elena ,absolument tout .Son amour ,son corps ,son avenir et surtout son cœur .Il aurai tout donné juste pour un simple Je t'aime de sa part .Juste ça .Damon ne l'entendra jamais et ça il le savait enfin .

-Je ne l'entendrai jamais .Comprit-t-il en montant rapidement les escaliers .

Damon resta un moment immobile devant son armoire en pesant le pour et le contre .Partir ou rester .Souffrir ou vivre .Elena ou rien .Il ne savait pas ,il ne savait pas .Il aurait tellement voulu savoir .En ce moment Damon haïssait Stephan ,Katherine et Elena .Il les haïssait tous .Stephan pour avoir l'amour ,Katherine pour son absence et Elena pour aimer comme son ancêtre son petit frère .

-Toujours .Dit Damon avant de se laissait tomber sur son lit dans un bruit sourd .Stephan .Finit-t-il .

Marre de défendre ses abrutis de gosses ,de souffrir pour rien ,de vivre pensai-t-il en retenant difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler malgré ses efforts .Je veux arrêter .

-Stop .Souffla le vampire en essayant de chasser les images que son esprit lui envoyer .

Katherine qui embrasse Stephan ,elle qui le rejette .Elena qui embrasse Stephan ,elle qui le rejette .Malgré la douleur qui le faisait souffrir ,Damon lâcha un rire .Toujours le même schéma pensa-t-il en se levant rapidement avant de flasher vers son armoire .

-Autant souffrir avec l'alcool et les femmes .Dit-t-il en entassant ses habits dans le sac de sport qui trainait depuis un moment au pied de son lit .

Après que les tiroirs de son armoire soit vides ,le Salvatore attrapa quelques bouteilles de Bourbon pour la route avant d'attraper ses clés de voiture .Il avança d'un pas déterminé vers le coffre de la Camaro noire qui attendait patiemment devant le manoir .Damon jeta son sac avant de monter devant le volant .

Il démarra avant de partir sans un regard en arrière .Sans une seule pensée pour Elena ,Katherine ou Stephan .Juste du soulagement et une pointe de tristesse .Une nouvelle vie tendait les mains au beau Salvatore .Des femmes ,de l'alcool ,des fêtes et la nuit .Plus de Katherine ,d'Elena et de Stephan .Juste lui et sa nouvelle vie .

Au même moment ,Klaus préparait lui-aussi ses bagages pour la Nouvelle-Orléans .Ou Paris .New-York .Rome ou d'autres villes plus attrayantes que les autres .Tout en préparant ses affaires ,L'Hybride retenait sa colère et sa tristesse .Pour la première fois de sa vie il aimait quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille .Plus que tout .Plus que la vie .Il aimait à en devenir fou ,à en mourir .Tout ce que voulait Klaus était Caroline .Caroline Forbes ,la belle Caroline .Une crinière blonde ,des magnifiques yeux océans et un corps à en damner plus d'un .Un caractère de feu qui ne pouvait même pas être dompté par le plus dangereux des êtres surnaturels .

Le corps d'une déesse et le caractère du reine ,tout ce que Klaus rêvait .

-Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-il en fermant rapidement son sac avant de le jeter à travers de la pièce qui tomba quelques secondes plus tard mollement au sol .

Il essayait vainement d'oubliait l'odeur entêtante de la vampire ,son sourire et son rire .Sa simple présence faisait perdre ses moyens au charismatique Mikaelson .Celui qui tuait sans sourciller ,torturer pour le plaisir et le simple fait de dire son nom faisait trembler la terre entière .

Un bip agaçant sortit de ses pensées l'Originel qui attrapa d'un mouvement rapide et souple son téléphone .Le prénom Caroline apparut sur l'écran noir avant de disparaitre aussitô lut le message avant de jeter l'objet de sa colère sur son lit .

L'Hybride attrapa ses deux sacs ,sortit de sa chambre avant de foncer vers sa voiture en ayant en tête de partir vite de Mystic Falls .Le plus vite rapidement .Il était trop attaché à la jeune Caroline .

« Tyler est revenu .Merci beaucoup Klaus . »

La musique qui éclatait les tympans ,des jeunes femmes qui cherchaient l'attention d'un beau spécimen et l'alcool qui coulait à flot malgré l'heure encore trop tôt pour faire quoi que ce soit .20 heures tout au plus .Damon Salvatore bougeait de façon parfaite sur la seule table du coin .'' You give love a Bad name'' se faisait entendre .En l'entendant ,le vampire resta un moment interdit .Juste un instant .Elena pensa-t-il avant de secouer la tête avant de recommencer à danser .Il ne se ferait pas avoir !

FLASH BACK

-Damon ! Arrête ! Ria la brunette en essayant de résister à la moue boudeuse du ténébreux vampire .Ce dernier avait allumé la radio pour qu'ils puissent danser que tout les deux .Juste nous deux avait dit Damon avant de la traîner vers le salon de la Pension .

-Ok OK ! J'abandonne ! Attend-moi !

Elena sauta souplement sur la table basse marron avant d'attraper la main droite de Damon qui quelques instants après bougeait rapidement sur les notes frénétiques de la musique .La brunette resta un moment immobile avant de suivre timidement le rythme .Damon ouvra doucement les yeux et son cœur se serra .Magnifique pensa-t-il en fixant intensément la créature qui se trouvait devant lui .Elena avait fermée les yeux et roulaient des hanches en levant en même temps le bras droit qui se faisait souvent fouetter par ses longs cheveux bruns .Ses joues devenaient rouges par l'effort et ses lèvres étaient légèrement ouverte .Ces dernières semblaient tellement tentante que le vampire dût se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur Elena .Elle devrait être mienne pensa Damon en secouant la tête .Elena ressemblait réellement à Damon depuis sa transformation .Plus confiante ,plus amusante ,plus explosif et impulsive .Damon 2.0 .Elle n'était plus la petite humaine à protéger et suivait sans le savoir les pas du ténébreux vampire .Ses pensées furent interrompu par une question de la jeune vampire .

-C'est quoi comme musique ? Hurla Elena en n'ouvrant toujours pas les yeux .Elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'elle faisait sur le pauvre Salvatore .

-You give Love a Bad Name .Répondit le vampire en fermant les yeux pour profiter de ce moment .

FIN FLASH BACK

Damon attrapa la jolie rousse qui essayait de grimper sur la scène improvisée .Il la mis correctement sur ses pieds avant de la coller violement contre lui .Sa victime lâcha un petit couinement avant de sourire de satisfaction .Le ténébreux vampire voulait oublier .Tout oublier .Plus d'Elena .Plus de Stephan .Plus que lui ,la belle rousse et la musique .C'est pour cela qui embrassa sans aucune tendresse l'inconnue .

Sauvage .Passionnée .Le baiser n'était nullement tendre ou jouissif juste bestiale et Damon adorait ça .

L'ancien lui revenait lentement ,trop lentement à son gout mais il revenait tout de même .

-Ton nom .Ordonna-t-il entre deux baisers .

-Roxanne .Mon prénom est Roxanne .Répondit-t-elle en agrippant rapidement les cheveux de jais de son compagnon du soir .Et toi ?

-Damon .

Après avoir eu son information ,Damon reprit possession des lèvres déjà gonflées de la belle rousse .

Sexe ,alcool et musique pensa-t-il en bougeant légèrement les hanches .

-Tu es trop sexy .Murmura une jeune femme en caressant sensuellement le torse de Klaus qui frissonna de dégout sous se geste .Quelle trainée pensa-t-il en gardant tout de même un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres .

-Tu es pas mal .Répondit-t-il en arrêtant mine de rien la danse de l'inconnue .

-Pas mal ? Répéta la brunette en se mordant les lèvres croyant son geste attirant mais ne donna qu'un haut-le-cœur à son compagnon d'un soir .

Klaus leva les yeux avant de se dégager des bras fins de la jeune femme ,attrapa sa veste ,vola deux bouteilles de vodka avant de sortir rapidement du bar miteux .Il respira un grand coup essayant d'oublier l'odeur écœurante de son ancienne proie .Un mélange d'alcool ,de parfum bas de gammes et de tabac .Un ensemble affreux pour l'odorat .Malgré l'odeur ,sa proie était vraiment belle .De longs cheveux bruns qui bouclait légèrement ,un nez fin et des yeux d'un vert émeraude .Une cicatrice entachait un peau sa beauté mais son corps voluptueux rattrapait se petit défaut .Mais Klaus n'avait pas pu .Il ne voulait pas une brune au corps tentant .Il voulait une belle blonde au corps parfait .

-Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu ? Souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le banc le plus proche .Il approcha le goulot de la bouteille avant de boire deux gorgées qui brûla violement tout son corps .L'Hybride lâcha un grognement avant de rependre une gorgée .Ses douleurs ,ses doutes et sa colère disparaissaient à chaque brûlure ,à chaque gorgées .

Stupide sentiments pensa Klaus en passant sa main libre sur ses yeux qui fermaient sous l'effets de l'alcool et la fatigue .Il remit ses cheveux en place avant de jeter les bouteilles vides sur sa droite .Son t-shirt était tâché par l'alcool et une marque de rouge à lèvres .Klaus sourit un moment en voyant qu'il ne ressentait rien ,absolument rien .Juste une envie d'alcool et de femmes .Il était encore loin du Klaus d'avant mais il reprenait lentement ses habitudes .Klaus les retrouvaient et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre .C'est pour ça qu'il courra presque vers le bar miteux qu'il avait quitté il y a quelques heures .

L'Originel rentra rapidement et vit son ancienne conquête devant le bar .

-T'es toujours intéressée ? Demanda Klaus en attrapant rapidement le bras blanc de la brunette .

-A voir .

-Oui ou non ! Grogna-t-il en regardant avec énervement l'humaine .

-D'accord .

-Parfait !

Le vampire lâcha un grognement de satisfaction avant de traîner sa conquête d'un soir vers la sortie .

Plus de Caroline .Plus de sentiment .Juste lui et la belle inconnue .

Voilà voilà !

Je suis désolé pour mes autres fictions .Les chapitres seront un peu plus longs car mes études bloquent quelques peu mes écrits .J'ai postée ce chapitre car il traînait depuis deux bons mois dans mon ordi et je voulais vos avis car je souhaite commencer cette fiction après avoir finie : Acceptes-tu .

Donnez-moi vos avis .

Merci !


	2. Lendemain de fête

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà pour le chapitre deux ! Merci pour les deux lecteurs qui m'ont laissés des reviews .Je vous répondrais au prochain chapitre !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture .

Elena toqua plusieurs fois .Silence .La brunette retoqua deux fois avant d'entrer dans la Pension Salvatore .Elle claqua fortement ses talons pour avertir Damon de sa présence .Il doit dormir pensa-t-elle

Elena remarqua les débris de verre et le seul t-shirt bleu du ténébreux vampire au sol et elle ne put contenir un grognement .La belle brune imagine Damon ,son Damon dansait torse-nu avec une de ses pimbêches d'humaine . Ce n'est pas ton Damon précisa une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelant son choix. Elena secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées sombre et monta rapidement les escaliers .

-Damon ? Appela la vampire en toquant doucement sur la porte noire .

Aucune réponse .Elena tendit l'oreille et entendit aucuns bruits .Aucuns ronflements ou respirations .La brunette rentra violement dans la chambre du ténébreux vampire .Malgré elle ,elle était inquiète .Où était Damon ? Il n'a rien ? Capturé ? Par qui ? Silas est mort ! Comment ? Où ? Avec qui ? Toutes ses questions disparaissaient en voyant la chambre totalement vide .Juste le lit deux places ,le bureau et l'armoire du Salvatore .

-Damon ? Souffla Elena en tremblant .Elle sprinta vers l'armoire et découvrit les tiroirs vides .Aucuns habits .La brunette tremblait violement et n'essayait nullement de contenir ses spasmes .

Où était Damon ? Son pilier ? Il est partit pensa-t-elle en tombant mollement sur le sol .Elena se demandait pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça .Elle avait choisis Stephan ,point final ! Alors pourquoi elle était secouée par des spasmes violent et les larmes brouillaient sa vue ? Elle aimait de tout son cœur Stephan ,il était celui qui lui fallait .Doux ,présent ,aimant ….

La brunette se coucha lentement sur le sol avant de fermer les yeux .Elle tentait de contrôler sa respiration mais cela était terriblement difficile .Son cœur mort revenait à la vie pour la faire souffrir .Comme tu as fait souffrir Damon en choisissant son frère ricana la voix dans sa tête .Tu le mérites pensa la vampire.

-Damon ,où tu es ? Demanda Elena .

Pendant qu'Elena découvrait sa fuite ,Damon se réveillait lentement avant de s'étirer .Courbatures pensa-t-il en souriant .Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti les douleurs dû à une nuit passionnée .Le ténébreux vampire adorait ça ! Roxanne était vraiment douée ,Damon ne pouvait pas le nier .En pensant à elle ,le Salvatore toucha inconsciemment le bras neigeux de sa conquête d'un soir .Il se tourna lentement et tomba nez à nez avec elle .

Ses cheveux roux s'éparpillaient un peu partout sur les coussins blancs de l'appartement new-yorkais de Damon .Ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflées tandis que de nombreuses taches rouges contrastaient violement sur le cou blanc de Roxanne .Ses yeux étaient fermées et ses sourcils n'étaient pas froncées comme à leur habitude .Son corps étaient pudiquement caché avec les draps noirs du lit qui avait était le théâtre de leur débat passionnée .

Terriblement passionnée pensa Damon en sentant une vague de désir pure le traversait .

-Je la garde ! Conclut-t-il en se dirigeant nu vers la salle de bain .

Il entra lentement dans sa douche noire car une petite migraine dû à une nuit arrosée le gênait quelque peu .Le Salvatore ouvrit l'eau et lâcha un soupir de soulagement en sentant l'eau chaude glissait sur son corps nu .Inconsciemment ,il pensa à Elena .A la belle Elena .A sa longue chevelure brune ,ses yeux sombres qui lisaient en lui ,son corps parfait et à son sourire qui faisait rebattre son cœur .

-Elena …Souffla le ténébreux vampire en sentant un léger pincement au cœur .Elle me manque comprit-t-il en s'énervant .Il essayait de l'oublier mais il ne pouvait pas .Damon Salvatore aimait passionnément et terriblement Elena Gilbert .

Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas tout simplement l'oublier ? Elena a choisis Stephan ! Point barre ! Il n'était rien pour elle juste le frère de l'amour de sa longue vie d'immortelle .Ce n'était nullement de ses habitudes de courir après quelqu'un .Ce n'est pas n'importe qui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête que Damon s'obligea à taire .Il devait passer à quelque chose d'autre et il allait le faire .Et Roxanne allait l'aider .Cette dernière toqua timidement à la porte .

-Entre ! Répondit sans émotion Damon

La belle rousse apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte .Elle était enroulée dans un drap noir qui cachait ses courbes voluptueuses .Ses cheveux roux étaient coiffés et négligemment attachés .Roxanne fit glisser le drap lentement laissant Damon se rinçait l'œil .Après s'être amusée ,l'humaine rentra rapidement dans la douche .Le vampire la plaqua contre le mur noir ,tout comme l'appartement ,avant de l'embrasser .Passionnée et libérateur .Roxanne lâcha un couinement avant lâcher un cri de plaisir en sentant le ténébreux vampire entrait en elle .Damon Salvatore était sûr qu'un jour ,il oublierait Elena malgré l'amour qui lui portait .

Pendant que Damon essayait d'oublier Elena ,Klaus peignait .Lentement .Il mélangeait ,essayait et effacer .Les couleurs se mélangeait sur la toile pour ne faire qu'un mélange improbable mais agréable .

Sa douleur s'accentuait à chaque coup de pinceau ,à chaque respiration et à chaque pensée .Le dangereux Niklaus Mikaelson revenait mais il n'était pas près pour le moment .Juste quelques minutes ou quelques heures avant de redevenir celui qu'il était .

La toile disparait sous les assauts du peintre millénaire .Ce dernier n'essayait nullement de peintre quelqu'un ,un paysage ou un objet .Il essayait juste d'oublier l'amour étrange mais destructeur qu'il portait à la vampire blonde du nom de Caroline .

L'humaine avait qui il avait partagé la nuit était encore endormie .Klaus ne l'avait pas tuée .Etrangement .Il voulait la garder encore un peu .Pour jouer .Il devait l'avouer mais cette humaine était douée pour le sexe malgré son air angélique .

En parlant de cette dernière ,elle essaya de prendre par surprise son amant d'une nuit mais ce dernier esquiva le baiser que la brunette avait essayée de lui donner .

-Tu m'as entendue ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant gracieusement sur les jambes de l'Originel .

-Oui .Répondit simplement le beau blond en ne virant pas l'humaine de ses jambes .

-Je ne connais pas encore ton prénom .On a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance hier .

-Klaus .Répondit l'Hybride en fixant la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant elle avant de reposer ses pinceaux à même le sol .

-Moi c'est Irina .Informa cette dernière en souriant .

Klaus remarqua que cette Irina sentait réellement bon sans ses artifices .De la vanille et de savon .Un mélange apetissant pensa-t-il .

-Tu vas être sage et me laisser boire ton sang quand je le voudrais .Dit l'Hybride en hypnotisant Irina .

Elle hocha la tête avant de balancer la tête en arrière laissant son cou dégagée .Klaus attrapa lentement les longs cheveux bruns de son amante afin d'être nullement gênée pendant son œuvre .

-Ne hurla pas Love .Dit-t-il avant de plonger violement ses canines dans le coup d'Irina qui lâcha un gémissement .

Klaus se leva et plaqua tout aussi violement Irina contre le mur voisin avant de coller son corps contre le sien .L'acte est violent mais avait une certaine douceur .Les corps des deux amants bougeaient lentement dans une synchronisation parfaite .Pendant que Klaus vidait son corps ,Irina ne pouvait retenir des soupir de plaisir .Malgré ce moment inhumain ,Irina et Klaus prenaient étrangement du plaisir .Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre renversant tout sur leur passage .En sentant le corps de sa conquête refroidir ,Klaus retira ses crocs avant de laper les quelques gouttes qui glissaient le long du cou d'Irina .

-Je vais te garder tout compte fait .Déclara le vampire en regardant Irina essayant de reprendre ses esprits .

Le beau blond attrapa souplement Irina avant de se diriger ,sans un regard pour sa peinture ,vers sa chambre devenue leur chambre .

Pendant que Klaus profitait d'Irina ,Caroline rangeait les dégâts de la colère de Tyler .Stupide loup-garou pesta la belle blonde en ramassant sa lampe de chevet qui était complètement cassée .

Une crise de jalousie .En rapport avec Klaus .Comme toujours .Tyler pensait que Caroline lui avait été infidèle et ca ,Caroline ne l'acceptait pas .Elle pouvait tout être mais pas infidèle .Caroline Forbs avait des principes .

Après avoir ramassée sa chambre et s'être changée ,Caroline attrapa son téléphone .Elle composa le numéro de Klaus ,elle voulait le remercier .Malgré que se soit le Big Bad Wolf ,Caroline appréciait beaucoup l'Originel .Elle fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix agaçante du répondeur lui apprenant l'indisponibilité de Klaus .Caroline souffla et coupa la communication .Elle se rappela le numéro pour les énormes problèmes que l'Hybride lui avait confié .La vampire composa rapidement le numéro et tapa ses ongles parfaitement manucurés sur la table qui se trouvait devant elle .

Un Bip .Un deuxième .Un silence pesant .

-Allô ?

¾

Voilà !

Comment Stephan va retrouver Elena ? Rapprochement Damon/Roxanne ? Klaus appréciera-t-il Irina ou la tuera ? Qui répond au téléphone ?

A vos reviews :D

Voilà voilà !

Je suis désolé pour mes autres fictions .Les chapitres seront un peu plus longs car mes études bloquent quelques peu mes écrits .J'ai postée ce chapitre car il traînait depuis deux bons mois dans mon ordi et je voulais vos avis car je souhaite commencer cette fiction après avoir finie : Acceptes-tu .

Donnez-moi vos avis .

Merci !


End file.
